The research objectives as set forth in this study cover the area of trace lipids in cell metabolism. The fundamental information gained from this study will be valuable in understanding the role of trace lipids in human health and disease. The specific topic that is being investigated includes the identification of an intranuclear receptor for vitamin E that might be involved in a regulatory role for the vitamin.